100 Themes For 100 Memories
by MidnightxBluexBlack
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge for Mikoto and Totsuka. 100 small drabbles about their lives, both together and apart. "When he was with Totsuka, it was as though there was nothing bad or wrong with the world. When that world took Totsuka from Suoh Mikoto, it felt as though nothing in it would ever be right again." Themes 1-100 posted. Rated T for some adult themes and innuendo.
1. Part 1 (Themes 1-20)

Well, basically, I was depressed about the complete and utter lack of MikoTotsu in the world, so I decided to try out one of these 100 Theme Challenges, and this is the result. This is only Part One because I figured that posting all 100 themes all at once would be too much.

So, I hope you enjoy! I'm really happy with this.

**Disclaimer: I do not own [K] or any of its characters. **

* * *

**1. Birth**

It was almost funny, the way one dropped bag of pretzels in the middle of a lonely convenience store marked the moment when Tatara Totsuka's life changed forever.

**2. Enthusiasm**

As the boy's eyes widened and his expression split open into a wide grin, Suoh Mikoto couldn't help but stare at the intense look of admiration that simply glowed on the youth's face.

"You're gonna be amazing one day! Like a king or something!" he gushed, and even though it left Mikoto utterly baffled, he still somehow found himself giving this kid his phone number not even ten minutes later.

**3. Love**

Tatara Totsuka drifted through life, never really attached to anything or anyone, but now, as he gazed at his king, so radiant, so breathtaking, he couldn't help but embrace this warmth that flooded through him like never before.

**4. Hate**

Sometimes, he found himself filled with such self-loathing: what had he done? Had he forced this fate onto him? And now that it was too late, he was too weak to do anything but stay by his side. How could it ever be enough?

**5. Triumph**

'Victory,' he thought, unable to hold back a small grin as he stealthily observed the ever so slight upward curvature of Suoh Mikoto's lips while the redhead sampled the box lunch he had prepared: the first time _he_ had ever been responsible for his King's rare smile.

**6. Feel**

"Mikoto, I have bad news…"

And it was with that one phone call that everything was driven home to him: Why he had spent so much time alone, shutting himself off from the world around him-because even the numb feeling that came from closing his heart to everyone was better than this icy clawing inside of his chest that threatened to rip him to pieces at any moment.

**7. Wrecked**

"Aaah, what did you do to yourself…?" Totsuka questioned with a sigh, crouching down in front of Mikoto where the redhead sat on the couch, taking his face in his hands and letting his cool fingers run over his cheeks, frowning at the bruises and cuts that covered them. "A fight is one thing, King, but you have to know when to stop before you wreck your body… Otherwise, you'll hurt the people who care for you, too." His voice was soft and sad as he spoke, and he pressed a soft kiss to one of Mikoto's cheeks.

"…I'm sorry."

**8. Soft**

Totsuka shivered at the feeling of large, calloused hands moving slowly up and down the skin of his back, and he sighed contentedly, shutting his eyes as he leaned his head against Mikoto's chest.

"You're so soft…" Mikoto murmured quietly, his voice a gentle whisper against Totsuka's sensitive earlobe.

"You love it," the brown haired man teased with a smile as he glanced up at his king.

"I do."

**9. Cold**

Mikoto looked down with a start as a cold hand was slipped into his own, the difference in their body temperatures making Totsuka's slim fingers seem like they were absolutely freezing.

"You're always so warm, King," the cheerful man cooed with a smile, snuggling against the Red King's arm as they made their way down the sidewalk, light flakes of snow falling around them. "It's impossible to be cold when I'm with you."

**10. Without**

Suddenly, all of the bubbling emotions within him were struggling to get out and overtake him. He missed that cool wave of serenity and comfort that that person was always able to summon and wrap around him like a security blanket. Without him, it was as though everything inside of him was threatening to rip him apart. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think.

"What am I supposed to do without you…?"

**11. Inspiration**

"What are you doing now?"

"I'm into painting right now!" Totsuka's laughing voice responded to him. His hair was tied back by a bandana and he had a paintbrush behind his ear, another one in his hand, pulling long, slow strokes across the canvas in front of him.

"Yeah, but what?" Yata questioned, tilting his head to the side. "There's so much red, it's hard to tell."

"Well, how could it be any other color when red is so inspiring…?" the older man responded, still smiling as he glanced over at their King, flopped on the couch as usual.

**12. You**

Mikoto awoke with a start, his eyes darting around the room, breath hitching in his throat with a slight air of panic. It took him a moment to realize that the wasteland from his dreams was only that—part of a dream. From behind him, cool arms wrapped around his shoulders and soft palms brushed against his cheeks and forehead, and he shut his eyes at the touch.

"You…" he breathed, relaxing as the familiar scent of Totsuka filled his nostrils.

"Me."

**13. Confused**

"What are you doing?"

"Haha, just bear with me for a moment and don't take your blindfold off, King."

"Totsuka, I—"

"Ta daaaa!"

Totsuka removed the bandana from around Mikoto's eyes with a relish, and the Red King gazed down at the table in front of him with a blank look on his face. Before him was a plate of thinly sliced meet garnished with ginger and onions and soy sauce on the side.

"This is…?"

"Basashi! You wanted some, right, King? Well, ta daaaa!"

**14. Affection**

Totsuka nuzzled against Mikoto's face, his arms wrapped around the larger man's shoulders, holding him close. He kissed the redhead on the cheek once, and then again, and then again, covering Mikoto in kisses until the Red King took his face in his hands, holding him still.

"You're feeling affectionate today."

A warm smile.

"I am!"

**15. Joy**

Totsuka was horrible on a skateboard. He really was. Yata wasn't lying when he said the brown haired man was hopeless. But still, every time he saw that look of unbridled joy on his vassal's face, his heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

**16. Horror**

Totsuka. A pool of blood. Dead. Not breathing. He was dead. This couldn't be happening. It shouldn't be happening. How was it even possible? He wanted to scream. He wanted to destroy this image from his nightmares, but it wouldn't go away. It followed him and it chased him until he thought he would go insane. It couldn't be real. It couldn't be, but that only made it all the more terrifying that it was.

**17. Acceptance**

The realization of it dawned on him one day, as he gazed at his slim figure while he stroked his guitar and the perpetually smiling face attached to it. He loved this person. He loved him so much, and he wanted him more than anything he had ever wanted in his life. And he found that he was perfectly alright with that.

**18. Sympathy**

No matter how many people surrounded him, no matter how many people were drawn to his side, Suoh Mikoto was always alone. His position as the Red King separated him from everyone, elevating him above them, building a wall between him and them. Tatara Totsuka saw this, and it tore at his heart. He hated that Mikoto was always alone, and he hated even more that he couldn't do anything for him.

**19. Holding**

Mikoto would never forget the first time he held Totsuka in his arms. They had been sitting in Kusanagi's bar, just sitting, as they normally did before HOMRA became a big deal. Totsuka caught his eye, and he just found that he wanted to touch him. Hold him. And so he did.

**20. Defeated**

"I don't want to."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaaase?"

"No."

"Come on, what's so bad about photo booths? I want a picture with you! Come ooon, for me?"

Mikoto stared, unwillingly, into Totsuka's hopeful brown eyes, the eager smile on his face, and sighed.

"…Fine."

* * *

And thus ends Part One. Parts Two through Five soon to follow.

Make sure to leave a review with your thoughts, critiques, etc. They're all very welcome.

Have a nice day!

MidnightxBluexBlack


	2. Part 2 (Themes 21-40)

Hello again! Here's Part Two (Themes 21-40). I'm slowly working my way through all 100, though it'll take a little bit longer. I'm worried with this part that I focused too much on Totsuka, but it's hard to say. Please read it and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own [K] or its characters. **

* * *

**21. Pride**

The night after Mikoto became the Red King, Totsuka looked at himself in the mirror, marveling over the swirling, fiery red mark that appeared on his back after he touched Mikoto's flaming hand just moments after he had bonded with the Dresden Slate. He reached over his shoulder, letting his fingers ghost slowly over the lines of the tattoo, and found that his skin there was slightly warmer than the rest of his body. He smiled gently. His King had given him this mark, and he was proud to bear it.

**22. Knife**

"It was almost too close this time," Mikoto murmured, giving Totsuka a pointed look as he turned Eric's knife over in his hands. "If Fujishima hadn't already suspected something and followed you…"

"Heheheh, you worry too much," Totsuka responded with a laugh, gently chiding his King. "Everything worked out fine in the end, didn't it? Just relax already."

Mikoto didn't say anything more as he continued to look at the glinting metal of the knife, his frown still resting firmly on his face.

**23. Overwhelmed**

Mikoto had kissed him. He kissed him, he kissed him, he kissed him. He pinched himself, and then pinched himself again. He really, really wasn't dreaming? It was really for real? He kissed him! He kissed him right there at the bar, right in front of Kusanagi-san, and Anna, and Yata-chan, and—and everybody! Just like that! He hid his face in his hands, and he could feel that his face was burning. He hadn't stopped blushing since it had happened. Mikoto had kissed him. Totsuka flopped onto his side, burying himself under his blankets, utterly overwhelmed.

**24. Depressed**

Whenever he saw Totsuka frowning, or sad, or quieter than usual, it was Mikoto's initial reaction to feel as though it were unnatural for him to make such a face. He always berated himself after that. It was unreasonable of him to assume that Totsuka was able to put on a happy face all of the time. In those moments, when Totsuka's shoulders sagged, and he fought to hold back his sighs, Mikoto didn't make a big deal of it, and instead did his best to be there, offering a shoulder of support and small words of encouragement when they were needed the most.

**25. Adoration**

Mikoto often found himself to be the topic of people's admiration. His Clan fawned over him. They watched his every move with bated breath. To them, he could do no wrong. He was perfection. A grand King. Mikoto thought it was so silly. He hadn't done anything to deserve such attention, and he had no desire for it. That's just what the thought. He couldn't help it.

All the same, when he noticed that look of adoration in Totsuka's eyes, whether it be when they were alone in the bedroom, or in the midst of a fight, flames swirling around them, he found he didn't mind it so much.

**26. Worship**

Mikoto ran his fingers slowly down the sides of Totsuka's body, ignoring the playful mewls of protest coming from below him. He deliberately removed each article of Totsuka's clothing, taking his time, enjoying every shiver and sigh he gained in return. And once the slim man was naked beneath him, he took him in with an air of reverence, gazing down at the alabaster skin glistening in the moonlight, a light blush on his cheeks, despite the warm look in his eyes as he returned Mikoto's gaze. Mikoto kissed him slowly, purposefully after that, his lips methodically brushing against every part of Totsuka's body with the same kind of devotion one would show to something sacred. If he was a King, then here, in this moment, Totsuka was his God.

**27. Zeal**

Totsuka approached everything in life with such fervor, Mikoto often wondered how he had the energy for it all. He dived into each of his hobbies with gusto, devoted himself wholly to HOMRA, loved Mikoto with all of his heart. He never did anything half-assed. Some part of Mikoto wondered if it was worth it to put so much effort into everything. He wondered if he was pathetic, for not putting so much effort into his own life. But then, he figured, if he loved Totsuka with as much intensity as he could muster, surely, surely that was enough.

**28. Light**

If Mikoto was red, all violence and passion and fire, then Totsuka was light—peaceful and hopeful and calm. He was Mikoto's strength. He was a salve to calm Mikoto's rage, and a shield to the darkness that often threatened to overtake him.

**29. Exhaustion**

"You look so tired…" Totsuka murmured softly as he took Mikoto by the hand, leading him slowly upstairs. He received only a nod in return. As they reached the bedroom, they found the bed taken by Anna, who had fallen asleep while waiting for Mikoto's return. Totsuka lead him to the couch instead.

"You really should take Kusanagi-san's advice and bring more people to help you…" the slim man stated as he sat down on the sofa. Mikoto responded with a boneless stare.

"I know, I know… You don't see the point." Mikoto nodded and flopped down onto the couch as well, not protesting in the slightest as Totsuka gently lowered him into his lap.

"It's okay…" Totsuka cooed softly, his thin fingers running comfortingly through Mikoto's bright red hair as the Red King closed his eyes with a quiet, weary sigh. "Even if you don't, I'm sure everything will be alright…"

**30. Obsession**

He kissed him after waking up. After breakfast, lunch, and dinner. He kissed him in the shower. After sex. During sex. In his sleep. After a battle. During a battle. In the rain. After drinking. In the snow. After a fight. When he cried. When he laughed. On the lips. On the cheeks, the shoulder, the neck, the stomach. Anywhere. Everywhere. He couldn't stop kissing him. He didn't want to. He was a man obsessed.

**31. Rage**

The members of HOMRA always did their best to protect Totsuka. They did it in part, because they cared about him and didn't want to see him hurt. But they also kept him safe, because each and every one of them feared Mikoto's rage should they allow him to be injured.

**32. Empty**

"You're a cold-hearted person."

Those words had haunted him for years. His chest ached like an old wound as those thoughts bounced around in his head once again. Was he really so detached? So unfeeling? The thing that hurt him the most was the truth that rang with his father's accusation. All his life, he lost things: his biological parents, his mother. Left behind. Abandoned. And so he had grown up, unconsciously avoiding any attachment to anyone or anything. So it wouldn't hurt. But maybe he was broken. Maybe he really was cold hearted. Empty. And it was that that scared him more than anything.

Funny, then, how those fears all melted away after he met his King.

**33. Anger**

Mikoto had managed to make Totsuka angry a total of one time. It had happened shortly after Totsuka graduated from Jr. High School, and resulted in the brown haired boy refusing to talk to Mikoto for over a week. It had easily been the worst week of Suoh Mikoto's life.

**34. Fury**

His blood was boiling. Fueled by the image of Totsuka laying in too much blood, his mind wouldn't stop working. He couldn't get that smug face from the video out of his head. He couldn't sit still. He would find the bastard who did it, and when he did, he would truly leave 'No Blood, No Bone, and No Ash.'

**35. Delight**

"…For you."

Totsuka stared. Then he blinked once, twice, tilting his head to the side in obvious confusion. "Eh?"

"It's for you. Do you want it or not?" Wiggling in Mikoto's hands, was a small, orange and white kitten. It mewled up at Totsuka as the slim man's eyes grew wide, seconds before he broke into an enormous grin and took the tiny kitty from the Red King's hands.

"Awww, she's so cute!" He cuddled the kitten, the look of pure delight on his face proving to be infectious, as Mikoto found himself smiling, too.

**36. Submission**

"Tell me you want me."

Calloused hands ghosted down his body, tracing slow lines along the inside of his thighs, fingernails up his sides, a thumb over his nipple, none of it enough as Totsuka moaned and writhed beneath Mikoto's touch.

"I-I want you…" he murmured, hiding his face behind his hands. Mikoto reached forward, pulling Totsuka's arms up over his head.

"I want to see you," he growled, leaning in and kissing the slim man roughly on the lips. "All of you."

It continued—all of the teasing and the torment, each touch sending ecstasy through him, though it was never satisfying, always leaving him wanting more, fraying every nerve in his body until he was at the end of his sanity.

Mikoto wanted him to beg.

And beg he did.

**37. Infatuation**

"Why do you keep following him?" Kusanagi asked, frowning at the small boy in the school uniform spinning around on one of the red bar stools. "I'm sure you've figured out that he hates people clinging to him. So why?"

"I can't help it!" Totsuka responded joyfully, unable to keep the grin off his face as he kicked his feet under the stool. "When I see King, I can't help but think 'This person is gonna be someone great,' and I just get drawn in. I want to stay by his side so I can watch him for as long as I can!"

Kusanagi stared, brows furrowed as he watched the brown haired boy before him, wondering when it was that Totsuka's feelings had moved on from just a simple crush.

**38. Anticipation**

He leaned forward, eyes squeezed shut, a light blush on his cheeks. Waiting. Waiting… Waiting? He peeked an eye open. There was Mikoto, inches away from his face, smirking playfully.

"Did you want something?"

"Aaagh, just kiss me already!"

So he did.

**39. Pessimistic**

When Mikoto was with Totsuka, he could almost believe that everything would be okay. Totsuka just had a way of bringing out the best in everyone, and of pointing out the bright sides of every bad situation. When he was with Totsuka, it was as though there was nothing bad or wrong with the world. But when that world took Totsuka from him, it felt as though nothing in it would ever be right again.

**40. Jolly**

"Totsuka-san, _what _are you doing?"

"Ssssssh," came Totsuka's response as he glanced back at Yata from his kneeling position by the couch where Mikoto currently slept. "You'll see in a minute." With that, HOMRA's Weakest Deputy returned his attention to Mikoto, his position blocking his actions from Yata's view.

When he pulled away, a wide grin in place, the result of his antics became apparent, and Yata's eyes widened. Totsuka had dressed the sleeping Mikoto in a Santa hat and beard, and was now readying a camera.

"T-Totsuka-san, w-what are you doing?" Yata now repeated, his voice now sounding on the edge of panic.

Totsuka snapped a couple of pictures before turning back to Yata, his smile wider than ever before.

"With this, my Christmas cards will be downright jolly!"

* * *

Thus ends Part Two. Parts Three through Five to follow within the next few days.

Be sure to leave a review! The feedback is very helpful! Critiques, compliments, anything! Thanks!

MidnightxBluexBlack


	3. Part 3 (Themes 41-60)

Well, I'm 60% done with this 100 Theme Challenge. It's definitely getting harder and more challenging to keep writing the more I do, but I plan on keeping it up and doing my best to finish. That being said, I hope you'll keep reading and enjoying it with me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own [K] or its characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**41. Grasping**

"Mikoto… You have to let go…"

As soon as Kusanagi finished speaking, the room melted back into that petrified silence that had filled it since the moment Tatara Totsuka's body had been carried in. For hours now, Mikoto had stood by Totsuka's side, holding tightly to his hand as, one by one, the members of HOMRA came to pay their respects to their fallen comrade. And through the tears, the whispered apologies, the broken questions of 'why' and 'how,' Mikoto hadn't moved an inch.

But now, the time had come for Totsuka to be taken away. The wake was over. There was only the cremation left. After this, nothing of Tatara Totsuka would be left. Nothing but a pile of ash. Mikoto would never see him again. Would never touch him. And so even as Kusanagi tried to pull him away, he wouldn't stop grasping onto that hand. He wouldn't let go.

**42. Agitation**

"Totsuka, if you're going to keep staying here with Mikoto, then the two of you are going to have to be quieter at night," Izumo ground out from across the bar, a deep frown and furrowed brow on his face.

"Eh?" Totsuka tilted his head to the side, an innocent smile on his face, though the look in his eyes belied his amusement.

"I'm getting complaints from the neighbors. You two need to keep it down," Kusanagi repeated, grimacing in obvious agitation.

"Eeeeh? I really don't get what you mean!"

Kusanagi snapped. "EITHER QUIET DOWN OR STOP HAVING SEX IN MY BAR, GODDAMIT!"

The only thing that protected Totsuka moments later from Kusanagi's rage was the very pointed look HOMRA's second in command received from Mikoto over his shoulder.

**43. Calm**

"Man, Mikoto-san is so awesome! Even when things go wrong, he's still so good at keeping his cool!"

Totsuka looked over, bemused as he listened to Yata's fawning.

"Eh? 'Keeping his cool?'" Totsuka questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah! Even though we couldn't find the bad guys, Mikoto-san's not worried at all! He's totally calm!"

"Haha, no, no. King isn't calm at all. He's actually really angry," the taller man responded, grinning broadly. "You can't tell?"

Yata paused, staring at Mikoto's expression with a frown on his face, looking for the anger hidden behind Mikoto's usual listless expression. If _that _was anger, then Yata decided right then and there that he never, ever wanted to see the Red King when he was in a rage.

**44. Astonished**

Suoh Mikoto stared. He had been sure that, once the kid had been released from the hospital, he would never see him again. After all, who would be dumb enough to keep hanging around someone when he was obviously going to get beaten up for it? And yet, here he was, waiting outside of the school gate, waving and grinning like a complete dork, saying "King!" in a stupidly happy voice. As Mikoto started forward again, his surprise fading slowly, he reasoned that really, he should have known better. After all, it seemed that Tatara Totsuka was not your average idiot.

**45. Loneliness**

Some days were worse than others. Some days, Totsuka was able to ignore the wall that Mikoto put between himself and others by just staying close to him, holding him, and loving him as much as he possibly could. But other days, on days when they were busy, on days when HOMRA found itself involved in some conflict or another, on rainy days, Totsuka couldn't help but notice how Mikoto always stood apart from the others. He couldn't help but realize how lonely the responsibility and burden that came with being a king must make him. Even though Totsuka did his best to be a comfort to his King, Mikoto always stood in a place that he could never quite find. A place just out of reach. And it was in those moments that he wondered which of them was really the loneliest.

**46. Lust**

Mikoto stared at Totsuka. More specifically, Mikoto stared at Totsuka's lips. His waist. His butt. Oh, that butt. He wanted that butt. More specifically, he wanted that man. How inappropriate would it be for him to just scoop up that happy fool and carry him upstairs, toss him onto the bed, and claim him over and over again for hours until neither of them could even think anymore? Probably, that would be pretty bad. But he was starting to wonder just how much he cared.

**47. Longing**

How long had it been? How long since the first time he wished he could just reach out and touch him and claim him as his own? How long since he had first imagined himself kissing those lips, running his fingers through that hair, his arms around those shoulders, chest to chest, for the whole world to see? He didn't know. He had lost track of the days. Besides, it didn't matter. Suoh Mikoto did not belong to him. Would not. Someone like Suoh Mikoto could never want somebody like Tatara Totsuka. He was too radiant, too stunning, so, no matter how much he wanted him, he would never reach out that hand.

How surprising, then, when it turned out that Suoh Mikoto wanted him, too.

**48. Tender**

They lay together, breathing heavily, the darkness like a blanket around them. Totsuka pressed his forehead against Mikoto's, nuzzling against him before the redhead closed the distance between them and kissed him gently.

"Was that too much?" he breathed softly, his voice vibrating and tickling against Totsuka's ear.

"I'm fine," the smaller man responded just as breathlessly, snuggling against Mikoto once again with a soft sigh, letting his thin fingers wander slowly across Mikoto's exposed skin. Mikoto wrapped an arm around Totsuka's slim waist, pulling him closer, holding him. Totsuka lay against him, sighing happily. It was those tender moments where the world consisted of just him and just Mikoto that he loved the most.

**49. Hard**

"I don't like it when you do things like that…" Totsuka murmured quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap rather than up at the man who sat in the bed with him, unwilling to look into his eyes despite the darkness between them. "I hate it when you leave me behind. I know it's more work for you to protect me, but… it's hard… Waiting is hard. I don't like it."

Mikoto frowned, hating the look of pain that showed on Totsuka's face through the shadows of their bedroom. Hated hearing those words. He lifted his hand, gently cupping Totsuka's cheek in his palm, running his thumb over the soft skin.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, shutting his eyes.

Seeing him like this. It was hard.

**50. Rebirth**

Before he met Suoh Mikoto, Totsuka had always kind of just drifted through life. He had friends. He had lots of friends. But none of them were a necessity. He could let go of them just as easily as he could breathe air. He felt nothing at the loss.

But when he met Mikoto, something changed. He found that the thought of losing Mikoto, the thought of being separated from him, hurt. It was scary. Terrifying. The last thing he wanted was to be told that he was unneeded by this person. That he was a burden. It was something he had never felt before. And he found it invigorating. He needed someone. Him. It gave him a new view on life. He was like a different person. Something new. And it was for teaching him that, more than anything, that Totsuka was grateful to his King.

**51. Amused**

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"Eh? Do I?"

"You do. You laugh, too, sometimes."

"N-No way! No way I do something so embarrassing in my sleep! B-Besides, what are you watching me for?"

"You're cute."

"I'm not!"

"Hmmm…"

Mikoto could not hold back an amused smirk as he watched Totsuka's cheeks grow steadily redder and redder before leaning in and silencing his adorable stuttering with a slow, purposeful kiss.

**52. Broken**

"H-Hey, King! Wait up!" young Tatara Totsuka called after the retreating form of the redheaded boy in the school uniform in front of him. "I can't go that fast!" If Mikoto heard him, he didn't show it, as he kept moving at the same pace down the hall of the hospital building Totsuka was being held in after being beaten up on the streets of Shizume City.

Totsuka rushed to catch up with him, a little unsteady on his crutches, and already tired from dragging around his heavily plastered leg, but he didn't want to let Mikoto leave that easily after he had already gone so far to visit him.

A nurse bumped him on the stop of the stairs, and one of his crutches slipped out from under him, and he overbalanced. Flinching and bracing himself, Totsuka waited for the pain to come. When it didn't, he opened his eyes a crack, surprised. Inches from his own face was Suoh Mikoto's, wearing its customary frown as he sighed.

"Idiot. You shouldn't be moving so fast on a broken leg."

**53. Abused**

Mikoto frowned, running his fingers slowly over the inflamed, purpling flesh of Totsuka's cheek, remembering how soothing it always was for him when Totsuka caressed his bruises with cold fingers, but Totsuka only winced in response, giving the Red King a soft, apologetic smile.

"I really got my ass handed to me this time, didn't I?" he questioned laughingly, making Mikoto frown.

"We told you it was going to be dangerous for a while after we took out that drug ring," the redhead responded in a low growl. "You went out alone anyway."

"But I'm _fine_," Totsuka insisted with a sigh and a small laugh, poking Mikoto in the cheek. "There's nothing wrong with a few bruises every now and then."

Mikoto's frown only deepened. Totsuka may have felt that way, but in Mikoto's eyes, he might as well have put those bruises on Totsuka's body himself every time he failed to protect him.

**54. Tranquil**

A rush of activity in the middle of the night. Bodies moving together. Harsh breathing. Moans. Whimpers. Haphazard moments and thoughts and desires all slammed together, into a swirl of passion and sweat, only to be exchanged for the soft, calm moments that follow. Those moments of slow stillness—two bodies entwined to the point that they could be called one, tender caresses and light nuzzling and the quiet exchange of kisses and 'I love you's' that eventually fade into sleep and the gentle light of the morning after.

**55. Composed**

It was up to Totsuka to keep himself calm and collected. If he gave any hint to the anxiety he was feeling, showed any sign to the young members of HOMRA as to how worried he was, surely they would start to fall apart as well. But Mikoto was late. Much later than he should have been, and he hadn't been feeling well earlier that day. What if something had gone wrong? But Totsuka wasn't allowed to give voice to those worries. Instead, he sat at Kusanagi's bar, gently berating Yata for worrying so much, a gentle smile on his face. Totsuka was HOMRA's backbone, and cool and composed, he played his part.

**56. Glad**

When Mikoto lost his temper, it wasn't unusual for him to take it upon himself to completely annihilate whatever it was that was irritating him, whether it be an opposing gang, a drug ring, or another Clan. He saw nothing but the enemy. He paid no mind to any injuries, whether to himself or to others. And that is why, on these occasions, Totsuka worried. And why he was always so, so glad every time Mikoto came home safe.

**57. Stress**

"You're unusually serious right now," the small, brown haired boy observed, craning over Suoh Mikoto's shoulder to try and get a glimpse of the notebook that the redhead was currently frowning at.

"Aaah, that's because if he doesn't pass these final exams, he'll have to retake this year and miss out on graduation," Kusanagi responded knowingly from behind the bar where he was busy polishing glasses. "Mikoto never gets serious about school until it's time for exams."

Totsuka chuckled. "That sounds like something King would do!" he stated gleefully, sliding onto a stool next to Mikoto. "But really, King, you should just relax. It's weird to see you so stressed out about something so normal! I prefer you when you're lazy!"

Mikoto paused, looking up from his notebook to view the silly smile on Totsuka's face.

"Shut up."

**58. Serenity**

It didn't take much to make Tatara Totsuka happy. All he needed was to be within close vicinity to Mikoto, and he was happier than a kid in a candy store when all of the candy was free. Mikoto always took the opportunity to admire these moments. All it took, was the two of them sitting side by side on the couch—they didn't even have to be touching, and the look on Totsuka's face was so gentle, so serene, that he thought he could keep staring forever. It was that expression of Totsuka's that always managed to make him feel like he could be saved.

**59. Colorful**

Mikoto frowned. And kept frowning. And then blinked. And then continued frowning as though the image he saw in the mirror would disappear if he just glared at it enough. He knew that _certain people _liked to play tricks on him sometimes when he took a nap in public, but this was just going too far. And so he frowned at the colorful images that had been drawn onto his face until he finally decided that he wasn't going to be able to scare them away. He gave a resigned sigh and started scrubbing at his face.

He scrubbed.

And he scrubbed.

And when he looked up in the mirror once again, the pictures were still there, his skin stained red and orange and blue. Permanent marker. Permanent. Marker.

"Totsukaaaaaaa."

**60. Coping**

To put things simply, Suoh Mikoto did not 'cope.' There was no getting on with his life after he learned of the death of Tatara Totsuka. There was no enlightened realization that the world would keep turning whether Totsuka was in it or not. Mikoto didn't care about stupid notions like that. As far as he was concerned, _his _world stopped turning the moment Totsuka left it, and nothing, not even the death of Totsuka's killer, would ever change that.

* * *

Alrighty! We're more than halfway there! Parts Four and Five are the only ones left now. I hope you're enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it! Seriously, reviews are welcome! You should give me some so I know I'm doing a good job. Or a bad job. Critiques and compliments both are welcome!

Have a nice day! See you soon!

MidnightxBluexBlack


	4. Part 4 (Themes 61-80)

Part Four has easily been the most difficult part to write. My creative juices! I'm running low! Haha. In any case, thank you so much for the feedback! It doesn't seem like much, but your reviews really mean a lot to me, so thank you!

In any case, here's the newest part!

**Disclaimer: I do not own [K] or its characters. Please support the official release.**

* * *

**61. Boisterous**

Even on HOMRA's loudest days, when its young members were at their most rowdy and unreasonable levels, making Kusanagi crazy, Mikoto and Totsuka made sure to find a moment to themselves, just to be together.

**62. Placid**

"Ah… It's nice, isn't it, King?" Totsuka questioned, glancing over at where Mikoto lay beneath the shade of a large tree.

"Mm," was the only response the younger man received from his companion, but that was still enough to bring a smile to his lips, and he flopped back onto the grass with a happy sigh of his own, gazing up at the leisurely clouds floating above them.

"Wouldn't it be nice if we had more days like this?"

"Mm."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

**63. Tired**

"Heheheh… Your hair thingies… do you get radio reception with them?" Totsuka questioned, unable to stop chuckling as he spoke, pulling lightly on the red strands of hair that hanged down from Mikoto's hair.

"Totsuka. You're tired. Go to bed."

It was far, far too late at night for these kind of questions.

**64. Bliss**

Totsuka couldn't think. He couldn't hear, save for desperate, pleasured cries that hardly reached his ears. He could barely see past the flashes of white ecstasy that flashed in front of his eyes. All he could do was feel. Rough hands holding his hips. Dry lips ghosting over his heated flesh. Warmth flooding him as Mikoto moved within him, culminating into a heavy haze of passion and desire and need until he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, only to be taken in by a frenzied kind of euphoria, leaving him breathless and content, completely overtaken by the kind of bliss that only Mikoto could give to him.

**65. Neglect**

Mikoto was pouting.

"It's been one week," he murmured, sounding somewhere between irritated and bored as he gazed at Totsuka with a slight frown.

"One week?"

"Since the last time you let me touch you. Why?"

"Eeeh? As in, 'why am I neglecting you?'" Totsuka smiled widely, looking downright pleased with himself.

Mikoto's frown deepened, and he nodded.

"Well…" Totsuka leaned forward, slowly dragging his lips across Mikoto's cheek before pausing to nibble lightly on his earlobe. "Because, it's fun…"

**66. Fine**

"I'm fine," Totsuka stated genially, meeting Mikoto's determined frown with a placid smile of his own. "Honestly."

Mikoto growled. He had enough. He grabbed Totsuka roughly by the arm, earning a startled 'ow' from the smaller man as he pulled him in close, wrapping his arms tightly around him as though unwilling to ever let him go again.

"No. You're not," he stated stubbornly, making Totsuka meet his eyes.

Moments later, he stood there, still holding the brown haired man as his shoulders quaked, and he cried.

**67. Question**

There were plenty of bad people in the world. People who raped and people who killed. Plenty of bad people. Too many. So then, when bad things happened, why did they have to happen to the good people? Where was the balance? The fairness? Why did the world have to take those who were good so much sooner than those who were bad? Why? Why? WHY?

Why… Why was it that it was _Totsuka _who was dead?

Mikoto felt that he would never understand.

**68. Energetic**

Mikoto frowned down at the prone figure of HOMRA's Weakest Executive as he lay curled up underneath a healthy layer of blankets, breathing shallow. Kusanagi leaned over, placing a cool washcloth on Totsuka's forehead, earning himself a tired smile of gratitude.

"Sorry to be such a bother," he murmured, coughing slightly.

"Don't be stupid and just focus on getting better," Izumo responded, rolling his eyes. "It's weird not to have you running around as energetic and annoying as you usually are… Besides, certain guys will worry if you stay in bed for too long."

Totsuka smiled a bit more, glancing at Mikoto, who was now stubbornly glaring at the floor.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," he responded softly.

**69. Noble**

"You know… Even when you look bored, you look somehow regal," Totsuka observed one day, poking Mikoto gently in the cheek.

"Huh…?" Mikoto questioned blankly, glancing over at him.

"Well, you know… You've always kind of looked like a king, even though you never act like one… I think that's part of why so many people fall for you."

"Oh?"

"Heheh, yup! Never mind the fact that you're secretly really noble, too, always protecting your allies and sacrificing yourself. You're a real catch!"

"…You're dumb."

**70. Disgust**

"King!" Totsuka called quietly, smiling gently as he leaned over the sleeping form of the Red King on the sofa of Kusanagi's bar. "King, it's time to wake up!" he urged, shaking Mikoto's shoulder lightly. There was no response from the sleeping man, and so Totsuka stared, bemused, for a moment, before sticking his finger in his mouth and coating it with a healthy layer of saliva.

"This is for your own good, King. You need to wake up," he stated calmly, leaning forward and inserting the spit-covered finger into Mikoto's exposed ear, pulling away hurriedly as Mikoto sat up with a start, a vandalized look on his face.

He rubbed his at his ear, glaring at Totsuka, still looking properly harassed.

"That's nasty."

"Ah, yes, but it had to be done. Good morning!"

**71. Lively**

"Man… No matter how I think about it, you and that kid just don't fit together at all," Kusanagi muttered during lunch one day, frowning over at Mikoto from across the desk. "I mean, seriously. He's all happy smiles and lively and stuff, and you're… You."

"Hm."

"Why are you still letting him hang around?"

"…I wonder…"

**72. Power**

Mikoto had to be careful. He had a ridiculous amount of power, and if he wasn't careful, he could explode at any moment. Every minute was a constant struggle to hold back the beast within him, for fear that if he gave in, his ridiculous strength would destroy those he loved. Sometimes… Sometimes he was even afraid of just touching Totsuka, terrified that he would somehow damage him if he wasn't careful. If he ever let his power get out of control, he could never forgive himself.

**73. Pity**

Totsuka knew that, growing up, people often pitied him.

"How sad, to be abandoned by his parents at such a young age."

"That father of his, gambling away all of their money again. That poor boy."

"Can't even afford to go to high school."

He grew up hearing those things, hearing how pathetic his life was. For his part, Totsuka didn't think of himself as being overly unfortunate. Sure, he didn't know his parents, but he had been left behind by them when he was so young, the loss didn't hurt him much. His father might not have been the most responsible person, but he had clothes and food and a roof over his head. He was treated well. Really, he didn't see anything worth complaining about.

It was refreshing, then, when he met Mikoto, who hardly cared what kind of background he had come from. Who saw him as a person, rather than as something to be pitied.

**74. Humiliation**

"M-Mikoto!" Totsuka whimpered, pathetic tears gathering in his eyes, as he pulled away from his lover with a frown, rubbing his burning cheek with his fist, his hand coming away covered in a creamy white residue. "I-I can't believe you did that!"

"…Sorry," Mikoto murmured as he sat up, gathering the slim man in his arms and holding him close, kissing him lightly on the forehead. "I didn't mean to."

"I just… hate that kind of thing…"

"Why?"

"…It's embarrassing."

**75. Satisfied**

"Haaaaa…"

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! That just felt really _good_!"

Totsuka sighed again, snuggling up tight against Mikoto's naked chest, tangling his legs in the other's, shutting his eyes. As the redhead watched, gently running his fingers through Totsuka's brown hair, it wasn't long before the smaller man was asleep, a content, satisfied smile on his face.

**76. Thankful**

In those last moments before he shut his eyes for the final time, Suoh Mikoto felt unspeakable gratitude. To the Silver King, for finally delivering the Colorless King to him and allowing him to avenge Totsuka's death. To Munakata, for finishing the job, despite the burden he would have to bear. To the rest of HOMRA, for supporting him, up until the very end. To Totsuka, who was waiting for him, now that he could finally, _finally_ rest.

**77. Hyper**

"Aaaaah, I love you!" Totsuka cried, jumping up and wrapping his arms tightly around Mikoto's shoulders, kissing him eagerly on the cheek. He laughed, snuggling against the bemused Mikoto, kissing him repeatedly before the redhead reached forward to hold him still.

"Where did this come from?" he questioned.

"Heheh, nowhere in particular. I'm just really happy today!" As Totsuka returned to covering Mikoto's face with a swarm of kisses, giggling like a teenager, Mikoto couldn't help but smile. It was a good thing Totsuka wasn't this cute all of the time.

**78. Goosebumps**

"A-Aaah! King, noooo! That tickles!" Totsuka struggled and writhed under Mikoto's grasp as the Red King pinned him down with one hand, the other relentlessly tickling Totsuka's side, a smirk on his face as he watched the ridiculous smile on his lover's laughing face, noting the adorable, desperate noises he made as he tried to get away.

Finally, when Totsuka was nearly out of breath, he released him, only to take the brown haired man's hands in his own so he couldn't retaliate.

"…You have goosebumps," he observed, peering down at the raised bumps along Totsuka's arm, rubbing a thumb across the overly sensitive skin.

Totsuka shivered. "No kidding."

**79. Worthless**

Sometimes, Mikoto had his doubts. He wondered if he really was the right kind of person to be leading all of these young people around. He wondered if he could really be trusted as the Red King, if he wouldn't someday go out of control. He wondered if someone in his position really deserved the luxury of having someone love and care for him. What if he hurt him? What if he lost him? What if Totsuka tired of him? Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when Mikoto was alone with his thoughts, these doubts plagued him.

They never lasted long. For Mikoto, such feelings were pointless. Worthless. He might as well just throw them away. It was too late to be unsure about such things. All he could do now was fight to protect what was important to him, to keep them safe.

All he could do was trust in himself and the bond he had with those around him.

**80. Remorse**

Darkness at the edge of his vision. Weak, painful breathing staining the cool night air. The smell of blood. Warm arms holding him up, all too late. A desperate message. There wasn't enough time.

"…I'm sorry."

Sorry to be leaving. Sorry for the pain he was about to cause. Sorry that he couldn't be there when things got hard from now on. Sorry he couldn't say goodbye. Sorry that he would never say 'I love you' again.

_I'm sorry._

So, so sorry.

* * *

Finally, _finally _almost done! I tell you what, these are only getting harder and harder to write! I don't normally write this much all at one time, but I don't want to lose my momentum! Only one part left! I can do it!

As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. Compliments and critiques. The works!

Til next time!

MidnightxBluexBlack


	5. Part 5 (Themes 81-100)

Last chapter! I'm so glad that I'm finally finished this, because I gotta tell you, I'm totally drained now. I think I'm pretty happy with this project as a whole, and this part turned out pretty good. I hope you enjoy it, too!

**Disclaimer: I do not own [K] or any of its characters. Please support the official release. **

* * *

**81. Degraded**

"Totsuka."

The slim man flinched, squeezing his eyes shut before slowly peeking them open, taking a cautious look at Mikoto's face, his stomach churning, afraid of finding anger there. Though Mikoto _was _still frowning, he no longer seemed overly upset, and so Totsuka allowed himself to relax a little bit.

"You realize you were stupid, right?"

Totsuka nodded, frowning dejectedly, once again making eye contact with the floor.

Mikoto sighed. "You aren't hurt are you?"

Totsuka shook his head, still avoiding Mikoto's gaze. The Red King sighed once more and leaned forward, gently tilting Totsuka's chin so that the younger man was forced to make eye contact with him.

"Then it's okay. Just don't do it again."

And then, before Totsuka could apologize again, the redhead closed the distance between them, claiming Totsuka's lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

**82. Revenge**

"Hey, King, have you seen my pajamas from last night? I can't find them."

When Mikoto shrugged, Totsuka sighed and moved over to find some new ones from his pajama drawer. And then he stared, faced with only an empty box.

"Um… Hey, King… Do you happen to know what happened to the rest of my pajamas?"

Mikoto smirked, looking overly pleased with himself. "Haven't seen them."

"Did… Did you hide them?" Totsuka questioned, looking up at Mikoto in surprise, utterly shocked.

"Dunno… Though, maybe now, you'll think again before ignoring me for a week."

**83. Fulfilled**

Mikoto stared at his face in the mirror, a deep frown carved into his face. He turned his head slowly to the side, until the thin sliver of silver wrapped around the cartilage of his ear caught the light, and his frown deepened.

Totsuka had been badgering him for a while now to get his ears pierced, insisting that, with his wild looks, Mikoto would look even cooler than before. Last week, he had finally promised that he would, the next time he felt like going somewhere.

This week, that promise had been fulfilled.

**84. Shame**

Today was a slow, slow day for HOMRA. The only people who filled Kusanagi's bar—aside from the man himself—were Yata, Kamamoto, and Shouhei. Kamamoto and Shouhei were both deeply engaged in a not-so-friendly game of cards, and were both arguing about whether or not the other had cheated.

Yata, for his part, found his mind wandering, feeling oddly lazy. His thoughts were interrupted by an odd, somewhat repetitive noise from upstairs. He frowned, looking around to try and find a source of the noise. Seeing nothing, he glanced at the two arguing morons and decided to ditch them in favor of finding the origin of that sound.

Step by step, Yata made his way upstairs, and whatever he was hearing, it only grew louder. It sounded kind of like a metallic creaking, though he still couldn't place it. Once upstairs, he realized that it was coming from behind the door to Mikoto-san's room. He paused, conflicted. He knew he shouldn't. Surely the Red King was entitled to as much privacy as he wanted… Still, curiosity got the better of him, and, quietly as possible, he pushed the door open a crack. What he saw on the other side of that door left his face absolutely burning almost as bright as the flames that he himself could summon, and with a squeak of fright and mortification, he retreated right back down the stairs.

Noticing his completely flustered demeanor, Kamamoto looked up, tilting his head to the side.

"Hey, Yata-san? What's up? Your face's all red."

"N-N-Nothing!" Yata barked, feeling his cheeks grow even hotter, if that were even possible. "J-Just mind your own business!"

And from that moment on, Yata swore to himself that he would never mention this day again.

**85. Graceful**

Watching Mikoto in the midst of battle was a captivating sight. Though his movements were minimal, they were all performed with such grace and power as to be called stunning. When he attacked, when he moved, all eyes were drawn to him, and it was with this flawless movement that he decimated all those who stood before him.

**86. Shining**

The city lights shining and blinking against the night sky were beautiful. The sky was clear, and each glistening beacon of the city skyline sparkled like some kind of rare and exotic firefly. Totsuka found the view to be absolutely captivating. He couldn't help himself. In that moment, he could only think 'I want to capture this view.'

And so, his task in mind, he bade Mikoto farewell for the evening, kissing him lightly on the cheek and giving him a small smile. Mikoto let him go without even a second thought. The moment passed as insignificant to the Red King. He would see his clansmen again in a couple of hours, when, no doubt, Totsuka would force him to watch _all _of the footage he had taken.

Little did he know: that was the last time he would ever see Tatara Totsuka alive.

**87. Content**

In a day, a million things could go wrong. Izumo could drop one of his glasses while cleaning. Yata could get too rowdy and damage the bar. Some group of idiots could pick a fight with HOMRA. Totsuka could come up with some new (annoying) hobby. Really, if anything could happen to Suoh Mikoto, then it did. That's just how his life seemed to work.

And, bothersome as all of the shit was to deal with, he found he didn't mind so much. So long as he got to end each day holding the one that he loved in his arms, he found that life's challenges didn't seem so bad. As long as Totsuka was still with him, he found that he was content.

**88. Feelings**

"You what?"

"I like him."

Izumo stared, nearly falling across the bar as he stared at Mikoto who was frowning at him. Silence stretched between them in which Kusanagi finally lost his balance and Mikoto busied himself with brushing some invisible dust off of his school uniform.

"That brat? You like him?"

"Yeah."

"But… But he's just a kid! Mikoto!"

"Can't help my feelings," Mikoto murmured, frowning down at the polished top of the bar. "So you think I shouldn't say anything?"

"Definitely not! Like I said, he's just a kid! He's not even out of Jr. High yet!"

"Mn…" Mikoto's frown deepened, resting his chin on his hand as he continued to glare down at the bar as if it had offended him. He didn't like to hide his feelings, especially now that he understood just what it was he felt. All the same, if that's what it took to keep from scaring Totsuka off, then that's just what he would have to do.

**89. Pleased**

Mikoto was frowning. Again. Bored, but not feeling motivated enough to move and actually do something. Like usual. He sighed, shifting on the couch in an attempt to get more comfortable, even though his butt was starting to go numb from sitting so long. He shut his eyes, thinking that maybe, since nothing interesting was happening, he would take a nap.

Just as he started to doze off, he felt a soft pair of lips press against his own, and cracked an eye open in surprise, only to find the smiling eyes of his lover just inches from his own. When Totsuka pulled away, Mikoto couldn't help but smile. What could he say? He loved him.

**90. Relief**

They had been gone too long. Though this should have just been a routine raid, Totsuka had been made to stay behind with Anna for his own safety. But they had been gone too long. They had left at first light, and already, it seemed as though the sun were falling out of the sky. Even Anna seemed on edge as she perpetually gazed through the deep red of one of her marbles, her usual indifferent expression replaced by a slight frown.

For what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour, Totsuka pulled back the curtains of one of the windows, peering out into the darkening road where the street lamps were starting to turn on. Finally, he saw them!

Wasting no more time, he took Anna by the hand and led her outside, rushing to the small crowd of people slowly making their way back to the bar. The first thing he noticed was all of the red. More of them were bleeding than usual, including Mikoto.

As Totsuka and Anna approached, the group drew to a halt, and Totsuka released the small girl's hand in favor of gently tracing his fingers along Mikoto's face.

"Is this…?"

"It's not my blood," Mikoto stated simply, shutting his eyes and, ever so slightly, leaning his face into Totsuka's relaxing touch.

HOMRA's Weakest Executive couldn't help but heave a relieved sigh. He was okay. He was safe.

"I'm glad."

**91. I**

_I am a selfish person. I need you. I want you. I followed you, even though you didn't want me to. I called you 'King' and clung to you, no matter how many times you tried to shake me off. Then, maybe because of me, you became a real King, even though you never wanted to. _

_You kept me. _

_You accepted me. _

_Even though all I've done is bind you to me. Even though I continue to hold you back, for my own selfish reasons. You love me, and I hate myself for it. You love me. You love me, and you smile at me, and you let me stay by your side, all for my sake. _

_I am a selfish person. You love me anyway._

**92. Zest**

Mikoto wrapped his arms around Totsuka's slim body with gusto, pulling him in close and nuzzling against him before playfully kissing him on the neck and lips.

"This is unusual!" Totsuka laughed, wrapping his own arms lovingly around Mikoto's shoulders, leaning in to happily return the kisses that he had received, shivering in the larger man's arms as a large hand snaked its way up his shirt, rough fingertips tracing lines into his back.

"I'm feeling affectionate today," Mikoto answered simply, returning to kissing and sucking on Totsuka's neck with great enthusiasm. "I love you."

**93. Tears**

"Why are you crying?"

"B-Because… King… I-It's my fault that you—"

Mikoto sighed and punched Totsuka lightly on the top of the head. "It is _not _your fault that I got injured. I was in a daze. Stop worrying about it."

"B-But—"

"But nothing. Don't cry for stupid reasons." The Red King reached forward, carefully brushing the crystalline tears from Totsuka's cheeks before leaning in to kiss him comfortingly. "Save them for something that's actually worth it."

"But Mikoto… You're always worth it…"

**94. Building**

Mikoto built his relationship with Tatara Totsuka gradually. The boy had started out as nothing more than an annoyance. Some strange person who insisted on following him everywhere like a puppy. A puppy who had the tendency to get himself beaten up for his association with Mikoto. A target. Once it became apparent that this puppy wasn't going to give up on him, he decided to take him in.

Slowly, he accepted Totsuka into his life, and found that it wasn't so bad. Unlike Kusanagi, who saw himself on equal terms with the moody redhead, Totsuka openly admired the older man. Where Kusanagi was realistic bordering on cynical, Totsuka only ever saw the good sides of everything. Being around him, for Mikoto, was like slowly melting an ice cube in lukewarm water. Totsuka did cute things that, when done by anybody else, he would find annoying. Totsuka trusted him completely.

And soon, he found that he trusted the boy in return. And once he realized that, he let the boy into his life more and more, until he realized he could no longer remember what his life was like without him. Totsuka had become the norm. What's more, he wanted him. He held back for as long as he could. First, Totsuka was too young, then it was a bad time, what with dealing with the suddenly swelling numbers of HOMRA after Mikoto became King. Finally, he confessed his feelings. And Totsuka accepted him, and from that day, the two had been inseparable.

Mikoto built his relationship with Tatara Totsuka gradually. But because of the time he took, the quality between them was unbeatable.

**95. Optimistic**

Izumo never knew what to make of having such a bright, optimistic kid around Mikoto. On the one hand, he would have to say that he was always against it, thinking that the combination of the two was just flat out ridiculous. But then, when he started to notice the warm smiles that would sometimes grace Mikoto's features as he watched the boy, he started to think that maybe having him around wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**96. Thrilled**

"King! King! Look at what I can do!" Totsuka cried, practically running at top speed toward Mikoto as he burst into the bar one afternoon, hardly a week after Mikoto had been marked as the Red King. The young man slid to a halt in front of his leader, a wide, exhilarated smile on his face as he held out his hand. Looking bored, Mikoto stared at him, before giving him a slightly questioning look.

"Just wait! Watch!" Totsuka urged, before he, too, started to concentrate on his hand. Moments passed and nothing happened. And then, gradually, there was a spark. And then the spark grew. It quavered as though threatening to go out, before it slowly started to grow and gain form. Mikoto could make out wings, and then a body, a head, a beak. And then, the flaming vision took flight from Totsuka's fingers, the phoenix flying around their heads once, twice, before opening its beak and then fading into nothing but embers and hot air.

Totsuka lurched forward, breathless and dizzy, flopping down onto the couch next to Mikoto, still grinning widely. "See? We thought I couldn't do anything, but I did gain some power! See?"

Mikoto continued to watch the younger boy, a bemused smirk forming on his lips. He couldn't help but think, upon seeing the brown haired boy looking so thrilled, so pleased with himself, that Totsuka was just plain adorable.

**97. Dealing**

Mikoto stared in shock. Totsuka's right cheek was nothing more than splotched purple and dashes of red where whatever had struck him had broken through the skin. Holding his stomach, HOMRA's Weakest Executive chuckled nervously as Kamamoto described the scene that he and Yata had been lucky enough to walk in on.

Apparently, some idiot had decided it would be a brilliant idea to try and capture Totsuka and use him as a bargaining chip against the Red Clan.

Mikoto clenched his fists, glaring daggers at the injuries beaten onto Totsuka's flesh. It seemed as though HOMRA would have some business to attend to tonight.

**98. Reflect**

Mikoto groaned. Tied to the bed, he flexed his hands open and closed, making sure the blood was still circulating.

"You've been misbehaving, Mikoto," Totsuka purred, crawling up his naked body, his knee settling gently between Mikoto's thighs. The slim man leaned down, his lips ghosting over Mikoto's before moving to nibble and bite at the redhead's earlobe, slowly moving down to kiss and nip at his neck, his kisses hungry and passionate.

"You knew… that it would come to this…" he panted between kisses. He lifted himself back up, soon moving down until he was positioned between Mikoto's legs, letting his fingers run just centimeters from the warmth between the Red King's thighs. Centimeters that were not nearly close enough for Mikoto's tastes.

"Now, you have no choice but to accept your punishment and think about what you've done."

The King gulped. This was going to be a long night.

**99. Embarrassment**

Never mind that they were out in public. Never mind that people could see. Mikoto saw it, and he wanted it. He was going to touch it. He did.

He touched the butt.

Tatara Totsuka gave out a kind of surprised little squeak as he turned to face Mikoto in the middle of the street, his face burning red.

"Did you just-?"

"Nope."

"Mikoto, what did I tell you? Not when we're outside! It's embarrassing!"

Mikoto stared, paying no mind to Totsuka's words. How could he when he was so distracted? Wide eyes. Flaming cheeks. Adorable. Totsuka was absolutely adorable.

**100. Death**

Death chased them. And then it separated them. And haunted them. And finally, it claimed them. But it could never break them. Could never engulf them. Could never, ever, keep them apart.

* * *

(A/N—The theme Fulfilled was written based off of the theory that Mikoto took Totsuka's earring after he died. Therefore, Mikoto's ears weren't pierced until after Totsuka's death.)

Aaaand, done. That's the end. Thanks so much for sticking with me this week! I really hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave some feedback for me so that I know what I can improve on for my future writing!

Thanks again!

MidnightxBluexBlack


End file.
